parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rexladdin (397Movies Style)
Cast: Edit * Aladdin - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Jasmine - Mina Aino (Sailor Moon) * Genie - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Jafar - Wiseman (Sailor Moon) * Iago - Gruffi Guffi (Advantures of Gummi Bears) * Abu - Ace (Small Size) (Dinosaur King) * The Magic Carpet - Itself * Sultan - Max's Dad (Dinosaur King) * Cave of Wonders - Itself * Razoul - Duke Ighor (Advantures of Gummi Bears) * Razoul's Henchman - Trolls (Advantures of Gummi Bears) * Peddler - Himself * Gazeem the Thief - Sapphire (Sailor Moon) * Prince Achmed - Cavin (Advantures of the Gummi Bears) * Two Guys who watching Pricne Achmed - Zummi and Tummi Gummi (Adventure of the Gummi Bears) * Two Hungry Children - Themselves * Omer Melon Seller - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Farouk Apple Seller - Dr.Z (Dinosaur King) * Old Jafar - Raye's Grandpa (Sailor Moon) * Elephant Abu - Ace (Giant Size) (Dinosaur King) * Abu's Transformations - Themselves * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Blossom Bubbles Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Necklace man and Woman - Themselves * Fat Ugly Old Lady - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Pot Seller - Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) * Nut Seller - Alvin Smith (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Fish Seller - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Fire Eater - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * Boy Wanting an apple - Sammy Tsukino (Aladdin) * Laddie Dog Genie - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Rabbit Genie - Himself * Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) * Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Old Man Genie - Professor Oak (Pokemon) * Fat Man Genie - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * 75 Golden Camels - Themselves * Genie as Tv Parade Host Harry - Dave Seville (Aladdin) * 54 Purple Paaecocks - Themselves * Gene TV Parade Host June - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Exotic - Type Mammals - Themselves * Loapard Genie - Simba (The Lion King) * Goat Genie - Himself * Harem Genie - Reese Drake (Dinosaur King) * 60 Elephants - Themselves * Lamas - Themselves * Bears and Lions - Themselves * Brass Bands - Themselves * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield * Super Spy Genie - Carl (Johnny Bravo) * Teacher Genie - Professor Utonium * Table Lamp Genie - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Bee Genie - Flik (Bugs a Life) * Sumbmarine Genie - Dash (The Little Mermaid 2 return to the sea) * Gigantic Genie - Seth (Dinosaur King) * Rajah Cub - Himself * Abu Toy - Chomper (the Land Before time) * Snake Jafar - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) * Cheerleader Genie - The Chipettes (The Chipmunk Adventures) * Genie Jafar - Merlock (Ducktales The Movie) Scenes: * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 1 - Arabian Night * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 2 - Rex On the Run/One Jump Ahead * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part - Rex Fights with Prince Cavin/One Jump Ahead (Reprise) * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 4 - Minako' Dream * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 5 - Spike and Wiseman's Converstation/Minako Runs Away * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 6 - Trouble In the marketplace/Wiseman's Evil Plan * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 7 - Rex Arrested * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 8 - Rex Arrested (Part 2) * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 9 - Rex Escapes with Old Man * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 10 - Cave of Wonders (Part 1) * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 11 - Cave of Wonders (Part 2) * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful (Part Friend Like Me) * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful (Part 2) * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 14 - Dr.Taylor Upbraids Wiseman * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 15 - Rex's First Wish * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 16 - Wiseman Makes his Move/Prince Ali * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 17 - Dr. Taylor Rides on The Carpet * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 18 - Rex Argues With/Rex Gies to Minako * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 19 - Do you Trust Me/A Whole New World * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 20 - Rex almost spill the beans/Rex and Minako's * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 21 - Rex gets Ambushed/Saves Rex's life * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 22 - Wiseman Gets Exposed * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 23 - Rex's Depression/Gruffi Steals the Lamp * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 24 - Dr. Taylor's Announcement/New Master is Wiseman * Rexladdin (397Movies Style) Part 25 - Wiseman's Dark Wishes Trivia: * This is the First time that Spike Taylor appearce as Father Figure of Mina/Sailor Venus * Sailor and Aladdin Where release in 1992 * This 397Movie First Movie with Dinosaur King Intro See Also * Rexladdin 2: The Return of Wiseman Trailer/Transcript Gallery: Rex Owen in Child's Play.png|Rex Acient as Aladdin Minako Aino-0.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Jasmine Max Taylor-1.jpg|Max Taylor as Blue Guy Wiseman.jpg|Wiseman as Sorcecer Gruffi Gummi-0.jpg|Gruffi as Iago Ace (Dinosaur King).jpg|Ace as Abu Spike Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max's Dad as Sultan Duke Igthorn.jpg|Duke Igthorn as Razoul The Cave of Wonders.jpg|Cave of Wonders as Itself Cavin.jpg|Cavin as Prince Achmed Red Claw-0.jpg|Red Claw as Snake Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:397Movies